Card Captor Vanguard
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand la sublime œuvre de Clamp est remixée avec Vanguard façon Tsukiyomi ou quand Aichi se retrouve Chasseur de Cartes avec un Blaster Blade en mode chibi comme Gardien des Cartes et que de nombreuses emmerdes se profilent à l'horizon... xD Venez lire si vous l'osez ! Yaoi à venir, alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !


Disclamer : L'univers de Vanguard et celui de Card Captor Sakura qui appartient à Clamp ne sont malheureusement pas moi _*chiale comme une madeleine*_ mais cela ne m'empêchera jamais de les embêter jusqu'au bout de la nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! _*pète son câble*_

Kerobero : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Sérieusement ... ?!

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*saute dans tous les sens*_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MES FICHUS YAOISTES BONJOUR OU BONSOIR COMME VOUS VOULEZ ! _*reprend son souffle et remet sa cape correctement*_ Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic remplies de scènes yaoi et WTF en tous genre xD Il faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée de la suite de ce manga après plus de dix ans, j'ai suivie la vague et je me suis refais les épisodes. Ce qui a donné, la fic qui va suivre ! **Sora** , ma chérie, je te dédie ce premier chapitre ! Tâches de ne pas nous lâcher par hémorragie nasale avant la fin de ta lecture, ce serait dooooooooommage xD _*ricane sans se cacher_ * Je répond à ta perche immonde alors bonne lecture à toi et à vous aussi les amis !

Précisions :

\- nos héros seront presque tous lycéens et dans le même lycée par facilité scénaristique et d'écriture pour moi ^^' donc ils seront tous au lycée d'Hitsue (lycée de Kai et Miwa dans l'animé).

\- Yaoi à venir ! (Chers homophobes, veuillez quitter cette histoire car je ne serai en rien responsable de ce qu'il vous arrivera si vous la lisez quand même, à bonne entendeur, merci !)

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

 _-_ formules magiques et noms des Cartes en _ **gras italique** _

* * *

**Card Captor Vanguard**

 **Carte du Saut**

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Seuls, quelques rayons de la pleine lune venait l'éclairer.

\- Tu sais ce quel est ton devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tch ! Pas besoin de radoter. Rétorqua froidement la seconde personne présente dans la pièce et dont l'aura écarlate se fit plus intense.

\- Allons, mon cher, cela ne sert à rien de sortir de tes gonds pour si peu…

Le cher en question lâcha un grognement profond avant de tourner les talons de quitter la pièce sans un mot ou un regard de plus envers son interlocuteur un peu trop intrusif à son goût. Amusé par la réaction de son cadet, celui-ci eut un sourire alors qu'il exprimait sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Eh bien… L'élu va avoir un sacré boulot pour décongelé cet iceberg !

 _ **K.T x A.S**_

 _Son aura était douce et semblait si fragile…_ _Pourtant_ _elle possédait un énorme potentiel de puissance, profondément enfoui sous d'épaisses couches de complexe d'infériorité._ _Mais c'était cette aura. Celle de l'Élu des Cartes, après leur Créateur et Maître Originel. Peu à peu, alors qu'il la sentait proche, il s'éveilla lentement,_ _le Guerrier à l'armure blanche et bleue sous l'égide du Soleil._

 _ **K.T x A.S**_

\- Attrape-là Aichi !

\- OUI ! Répondit le lycéen en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait après un étrange lapin dont les oreilles et les pattes étaient plus longues et fines que son corps. De plus, il semblait avoir de petites ailes d'anges sur son dos.

Le dénommé Aichi tira un pendentif en forme de clé de son haut de pyjama bleu. Cette clé semblait être faite en argent massif modeler comme une épée dont la garde était ornée d'un saphir.

 _ **\- Clé qui détient le pouvoir des Ombres, dévoile ta forme originelle ! Moi, Aichi, Chasseur de Cartes, je te l'ordonne !**_

La Clé s'illumina en même temps qu'un sceau magique apparaissait aux pieds du jeune homme à la chevelure bleue. Puis elle grandit jusqu'à faire la même taille que lui.

\- La carte ! Maintenant sinon l'autre va s'échapper !

\- Entendu ! Répondit le lycéen en sortant une Carte dont le dos était écarlate et orné du même sceau magique apparut quelques secondes plus tôt. Sur le devant de cette carte était dessinée une superbe femme possédant de longues ailes d'oiseaux et dont les cheveux n'étaient longs que sur les côtés de son visage. Aichi récita de nouveau une formule et le sceau réapparut.

 _ **\- Carte crée par Takuto Tatsunagi, prête moi ton pouvoir et fais toi les chaînes de la rédemption ! WINDY !**_

Du bout de sa clé, Aichi frappa la carte du vent qui quitta son réceptacle pour aller emprisonner celle que le duo poursuivait depuis maintenant des heures. Le lapin fut ainsi capturé.

 _ **\- Carte de Takuto Tatsunagi, reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !**_

Une intense lumière aveugla le lycéen durant quelques secondes et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle carte vient se loger dans sa main libre. Le lapin y était dessiné.

\- La _**Carte du Saut, Jump**_.

Aichi soupira. Ils n'avaient récupérés que deux cartes. Même pas, car la première, _**Windy**_ ou _**Carte du Vent**_ n'avait pas quittée sa main lorsqu'il avait ouvert le Livre de Takuto qui les contenaient et le lycéen aux yeux bleus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. En même temps, cela ne faisait que deux jours à peine que cela s'était produit et il n'avait pas tellement eut le temps de poser des questions au Gardien de ces Cartes. En parlant de ce dernier, Aichi se tourna vers lui. Blaster Blade, était un petit garçon façon chibi absolument adorable mais de ses propres dires, il s'agissait de sa forme d'empreint dès lors que les Cartes furent dispersées. Il ne récupérera sa véritable apparence que lorsqu'il aura réussi à capturer de nouveau toutes les Cartes et cela n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir… Surtout au vu du fait que le Gardien n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et qu'ils allaient donc devoir attendre que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent pour justement repérer la Carte qui en était à tous les coups, responsable pour ensuite la capturer comme ils venaient de le faire pour _**Jump**_.

Aichi soupira. Il était épuisé après une nuit pareille et à peine fut-il de retour dans son nid douillet que le réveil sonna, le faisant presque sauter au plafond ! Grommelant, le timide lycéen jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Seulement 4 heures de sommeil…

\- Super… Je ne vais jamais tenir le coup avec un rythme pareil ! … C'EST PAS VRA-

\- AICHI ! SI TU NE TE DÉPÊCHE PAS TU VAS ENCORE ÊTRE EN RETARD !

\- OUI EMI, JE SAIS !

Là-dessus, le lycéen bondit de son lit et s'habilla de son uniforme à la hâte sous le regard blasé du Gardien des Cartes. Une fois prêt, il quitta précipitamment sa chambre, cartable à la main et dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison familiale des Sendo. En manquant de s'étaler comme une crêpe en bas des marches, évidemment.

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama une petite fille qui lui ressemblait de par leurs yeux notamment mais dont les cheveux étaient d'un beau rose et coupés au carré avec élégance. Tu es au lycée et je dois encore être derrière toi pour le réveil, tu exagère, grand-frère !

Emi Sendo avait les mains sur les hanches et une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage en disant cela. Elle avait beau être la cadette, elle veillait sans cesse sur son aîné dont elle estimait qu'il était bien trop introverti, tête en l'air et bien trop peu sûr de lui.

\- Désolé Emi… Répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

\- Emi, allons laisse un peu ton frère respirer. Intervient alors une belle femme qui ressemblait presque traits pour traits à l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Oui, oka-san…

Shizuka Sendo sourit tendrement à sa progéniture. Ses enfants étaient tout celle avait et surtout, ils faisaient sa fierté. A ses yeux de mère, ils étaient parfaits. Tout simplement. La petite famille déjeuna et avec les deux enfants quittèrent la maison après avoir embrassé leur mère qui elle, partait plus tard dans la matinée au travail. Le trajet qui les amena à leur établissement durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et ils se séparèrent. Emi se dirigea vers le bâtiment du collègue tandis qu'Aichi prenait la direction de celui du lycée, devant lequel il retrouva son trio d'amis qui dès qu'ils l'aperçurent le saluèrent joyeusement. Misaki, la seule fille du petit groupe et la plus âgée l'embrassa sur le front avec sa douceur habituelle, Shingo lui sauta presque au cou tandis que Naoki lui tapa amicalement le dos.

\- Alors, tu as réussi à en capturer une ? Demanda la mauve en remarquant les traits tirés de son ami.

Aichi hocha la tête et leur raconta ses aventures de la veille auxquelles ils réagirent avec enthousiasme. En effet, le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue avait grandit avec ses amis et lorsque son statu de Chausseur de Cartes lui était -pour ne pas dire littéralement- tombé dessus, le bleuté n'avait pas pu le leur caché. Aussi, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ses amis prirent parfaitement bien la chose et lui promirent de l'aider dès qu'il en aurait besoin, le touchant énormément. Mais évidemment, la conversation parti rapidement en live… Misaki avait toujours adorée déguiser le plus jeune car celui-ci avec une carrure frêle presque féminine et cela ne s'était pas arrangé au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Alors la lycéenne qui rêvait de devenir styliste avait presque immédiatement proposée ou imposée selon le côté où l'on se trouvait, de prendre en charge la confection des «tenues de combats» d'Aichi, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci… Heureusement qu'il y avait échappé la veille d'ailleurs… Mais bizarrement, il se doutait que cela ne serait plus le cas les prochaines fois… Enfin, si Misaki avait décidée de jouer les costumières, Shingo n'était pas mieux. En effet, sous ses airs de premier de la classe, le brun vouait un véritable culte au cinéma et aux photos. Et depuis tout petit, il avait semblait-il décrété qu'Aichi était son modèle favori. Ainsi le filmer ou le photographier durant ses chasses devient la nouvelle obsession du brun à lunettes.

\- Misaki et Shingo… Le duo infernal. Je te plains, Aichi.

\- Merci, Naoki-kun… Soupira piteusement la victime de ces complots non dissimulés.

Naoki était le seul groupe qui semblait avoir les pieds sur terre face à cette histoire des plus abracadabrantes. Le rouge adorait les histoires pleines de magie aussi, il paraissait immuniser et plus rien ne le surprenait dans les aventures de son meilleur ami. Finalement la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentis et les quatre amis se séparèrent. Les garçons d'un côté et Misaki rejoignit sa classe de Première. La journée passa tranquillement, sans incident notable.

\- Vous savez que le dernier cours de la journée, c'est gym avec les Premières B (noté 1-B) ?

\- Oh non ! S'écrièrent Shingo et Aichi en cœur sous le regard amusé de leur compagnon.

Ils avaient le sport en horreur, n'étant vraiment pas au niveau dans ce domaine contrairement au troisième larron qui lui y excellait. Ce fut donc, sans grande motivation que notre héros se rendit en cours de gym à la dernière heure de la journée de cours en compagnie de ses amis. Ils retrouvèrent Misaki qui appartenait à la classe qui partageait le cours avec la leur et ils entamèrent bon gré mal gré les exercices demandés par leur professeur jusqu'à ce qu'Aichi ne se fige. Quelque chose lui hérissait les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Et cela se rapprochait… Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'attirant l'attention de ses amis sur lui et tous les quatre en plus de leurs camarades se firent propulser au sol par une puissante bourrasque de vent !

 _\- Je rêve ?! Un oiseau ?!_

\- Ca va Aichi ? S'inquiéta Misaki qui se releva rapidement pour venir à son aide.

\- O-Oui… Répondit le bleuté, avec hésitation, agrippant le pendentif qu'il portait sous son haut de sport. _Un oiseau… J'en suis certain mais il était immense ! Comment… ?! Une_ _**Carte de Takuto**_ _?!_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

 **Prochain chapitre : Carte du Vol**

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*l'auteure se marre comme une hystérique en chialant de rire, trop fière de sa connerie*_

 _*Aichi ne sait plus où se mettre*_

 _*Misaki est super contente de son rôle comme Naoki alors que Shingo boude*_

 _*les autres combattants se demandent comment tout ce bordel va finir...*_

 _*les persos de Card Captor Sakura comprennent pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passe...*_

 _*Emi soupire car elle est encore derrière son frère*_

Shizuka : _*ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbée*_ J'ose espérer que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour encourager Tsukiyomi-san à écrire puis poster la suite de cette histoire. _*s'incline*_ Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
